


Not So Innocent Dreams

by shirewalker



Category: The Grisha Trilogy - Leigh Bardugo
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Roommates, fast burn, one day they are just friends, sexual dreams, the next they are banging it out, the sheets were a tangled mess sexual dreams, very fondly, very sexual dreams, which has alina all hot and bothered very fast
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-23
Updated: 2019-11-23
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:53:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21537778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shirewalker/pseuds/shirewalker
Summary: Alina is plagued by sexual and graphic dreams of her and her best friend, Nikolai.One day she accidentally catches him in a... delicate position. And she's unable to look away.
Relationships: Nikolai Lantsov/Alina Starkov
Comments: 4
Kudos: 44





	Not So Innocent Dreams

She let out a moan and dragged her nails up his back, arching into him as his tongue did filthy, filthy things to her. “God… Yes…!” Her voice was just a ragged breath, her chest heaving heavily as the heat of the moment just grew, that tongue continuously pushing her deeper and deeper. “Please! More…!”

His chuckle was the sexiest sound she’d ever heard, and just hearing it was nearly enough to tip her off the edge.

“Keep calling me a god, sunshine… And then my ego will surely grow too big.” He rasped and gently lowered her back to the floor, his hands skimming up her half-undressed body with an intimacy only an old lover could have. “Now… How should we finish this, love? The wall? The… table?”

She almost moaned out loud. “Table, yes… I need you so badly. And I want it fast and dirty.”

His chuckle was once more too arousing for her own good, “Your wish is my command, sunshine. Always…”

Next thing she knew she was bracing herself on the table, his hands carefully teasing her body, up and down, up and down, up and down… Until he finally settled behind her and reached between her thighs, finger dipping for one long and torturous moment. She was shaking all over by the time he was done, and when he gently grabbed her hips and angled her…

* * *

Alina woke up with a start, blinking fast at the darkness around her. The only sound in the room was her heavy breathing as she searched for the light and turned it on. Her eyes fell on her clock. Three in the morning.

And she had just woken up from the dirtiest, steamiest sexual dream she’d ever had. With… With… Oh saints… Her skin was feverish still, her body drumming hard to the rhythm of that sequence she’d just woken up from.

A sexual dream. One super graphic.

And her partner… “I can’t believe my luck…” she whispered to herself. Nikolai. Her dream partner had been him.

Saints. How was she going to face him in the morning? Guess this was one of those drawbacks of living with one’s best friend. Especially when the best friend flirted with her endlessly and had a great body.

She cursed again and turned off the light.

It was going to be a long night.

* * *

“Good morning, sunshine!” Nikolai’s greeting as he walked in startled her, a spoonful of cereals flying across the table. He chuckled (that sound…) and grabbed a napkin to clean up the mess, “Bit jumpy are we?”

Alina avoided his eye and focused on her breakfast, “Sorry. Good morning, Nikolai. I just… Had a really hum… Rough night.”

“Oh. Bad dreams?” He asked as he started to ready his own breakfast.

“Huh, yeah.” Bad was perhaps too harsh a word, but she wasn’t about to let him know that.

“That sucks. Next time call me, sunshine. I’ll happily help you fight those nightmares.” His tone was innocent. Why else wouldn’t it be? But still, Alina’s mind quickly started to flash through the images of last night’s dream, her cheeks instantly heating up.

She crossed her legs and focused harder on her food, “My knight in shining armour.” She said, wincing a little at her lacklustre comeback.

Nikolai chuckled. He finished his coffee and reached for a muffin from their cake stand before sitting on the stool next to Alina, “So, what’s on your schedule today?”

Thankful for the change in subject, Alina answered, “School pictures this morning, lunch with Genya, a couple of shoots at the studio, home.”

“No shopping?”

“Well, wasn’t planning on. Why? Do we need groceries?”

Nikolai took a huge bite of his muffin and answered through a full mouth, “Mowe Muffims.”

Alina rolled her eyes and chuckled, “God, you’re so ridiculous. Fine, I’ll see if I can find some muffins. But you owe me!”

He swallowed and beamed at her, “Big time.”

She turned her gaze back to her cereals, “And you?” God, why was she taking so long in finishing her meal?

Nikolai dusted his hands and drank some coffee, “Got some blueprints to tinker with. And I have a video conference with my mum’s lawyer about that hotel up north.”

“She still wants you to manage it?”

“Of course. But this time it’s more on the distance-management side. Just to keep up with things.”

“So your highness will be home all day, huh?” She poked his shoulder and went to put her dishes in the washing machine. “Being the heir of a giant hotel chain must be the dream.”

“Sometimes. And you know I work all day, sunshine. So I’ll be home all day, but working.” He winked.

And Alina felt her mask slip away just a little. “Yeah, right. Anyways, I’ll go brush my teeth and then I’m off!”

Nikolai grabbed his coffee and walked to his office, “Have a great day at work, dear!”

* * *

“You’re awfully distracted today, Alina.” Tamar asked as they finished packing up. The school photos had ended just a few minutes before, half the student body having gone through her lens. Tomorrow they’d come back for the rest of the photos and then it would be the boring hell of editing and prepping things for printing.

Alina looked away and continued packing her camera and lenses, “What do you mean? Did I miss some kid?”

“Oh no.” Tamar rolled the backdrop with a shrug, “You just have a faraway look in your eye. Something on your mind?” She stopped and levelled a look of concern, “You know you can count on me, right?”

Alina smiled a little, “Well, you did accept to take over Nadia while she’s sick. I would have never handled all these students without you.”

“Truer words have never been spoken. But really, are you all right?”

This time, she sighed and leaned on the open trunk of her car. Her eyes found the school flags for a moment before flickering to Tamar. “Can I ask you something… private?”

“Sure.”

“Do you, hum… Have you ever had… Intimate dreams?” Her voice was tiny, barely audible.

Tamar blinked a little. Then she cleared her throat and frowned, “Like what?”

Alina groaned, “Do you need me to be specific, really?”

“Well, you don’t have to, but you are being a little vague. Do you mean… sexual dreams?”

Alina nodded.

“Graphic?”

She nodded again, her body now probably resembling a very ripe tomato.

“How graphic?”

Kudos to Tamar, Alina thought. For asking this without sounding embarrassed at all. Alina cleared her throat and dared looking at her friend, “Graphic enough for me to wake up all hot and bothered.”

Tamar whistled, eyebrows arched, and leaned on the car, “Damn. Well, we’ve all had those at least once in our life. Nothing bad about it.”

“Nothing bad? How am I supposed to look at him now?!” She screeched, instantly covering her mouth the moment the words were out.

Tamar’s gaze turned curious, “Him? So it’s someone you know?” She paused and slowly a smile tugged on her lips, “Nikolai?” Alina blanched and Tamar laughed, “Oh my saints, Alina. I knew you two living together would result in something interesting.” She laughed again and put a comforting hand on Alina’s shoulder, “Well, can’t say I’m surprised. You two flirt so shamelessly… But I suppose it’ll be a bit awkward for you to look at him for the next few days. Unless…” Her voice trailed off.

And Alina jumped up, burning red once more, “No! Oh, nonono! Tamar, I’m not going to have sex with him!” Was her voice just a little pitchy?

Tamar’s grin was too patronizing, “You two have the hots for each other. You’re best friends. You live together… Really, it’s more likely for a meteor to fall on your car right now.”

Alina swallowed down thickly, “Ha ha. Funny. Well,” she glanced at her watch, “Time to go. Thanks for your help, Tamar. I really should take these back to the studio.” And just then, a seagull flew by and dropped a gift on her shoulder. Alina froze, a scream stuck in her throat. “Did… did that… just happen?”

Tamar was crying with how hard she was fighting back her laughter. She nodded and wheezed a yes.

“I hate my life right now.” Alina let out through gritted teeth. “Now I have to go home first.”

Tamar just nodded, still shaking with laughter.

* * *

A quick change. In and out. And Genya wouldn’t even notice she was late.

Alina made a dash for her room, grabbed a clean shirt and went to the bathroom to wash out any poop that was on her arm. Less than five minutes later, she was ready to leave. She hesitated and turned to Nikolai’s room. Maybe she should let him know she had popped in for a moment, in case he heard noises and confused her for a burglar.

His door was ajar and she reached to knock on it when a sound made her stop mid-air.

“Oh… Alina…” It was… Nikolai. And he was… moaning? Her name echoed again and this time she noticed other sounds. Her body instantly heated up to a burning crisp.

Oh saints. She shouldn’t be here. She should leave!

“Alina… Alina…!” Nikolai moaned her name again, the sound beckoning her closer instead of pushing her away. Cursing her own curiosity and that dirty dream of hers, Alina peeked through the crack.

Lying on his bed, surrounded by a million pillows, was Nikolai. His eyes were shut, his mouth parted, his cheeks flushed. Alina’s eyes travelled down to his pants, a hand under the waistband and moving in an unmistakable manner. She froze on the spot, watching as Nikolai masturbated… with her in mind. Her. Unless there was another Alina in his life. Which there wasn’t.

So she watched, mesmerized by the sight. Nikolai was truly a sight. As his hand moved faster, Alina’s body grew hotter, her panties now thoroughly soaked. She licked her lips and took in several shuddered breaths, holding onto the door to stop herself from… what? Oh, she should leave! Or maybe… join him. Maybe Tamar hadn’t suggested it just because of Alina’s dream. After all, she was friends with Nikolai for a longer time. Who knew what secrets he’d shared? Intimate secrets about Alina.

Making a decision, she reached for her phone and cancelled lunch plans. Whatever happened, she wasn’t going to that lunch anymore. Even if the reason was her hiding from embarrassment.

Suddenly, the door squeaked under her weight. Alina gasped, realising she’d been leaning on it far too hard.

She looked up and locked eyes with a pair of wide, shocked hazel eyes.

The sounds had stopped all together as the two stared at each other in silence.

Nikolai swallowed down thickly and cleared his throat, “Alina… How… How long have you been there?” He asked, though his hand remained in place.

Alina licked her lips again, her gaze flickering to the obvious bulge in his pants, “Long enough.”

“Oh. I see.” He tried to flash a playful grin, but she could tell he was a little embarrassed at being caught in the act.

“My dream wasn’t a nightmare.” She blurted out, “It was sexual. With you. There was a lot of sex.” Oh god, that was quite the smooth seduction, huh? Alina wanted to die. Instead she barrelled on, “It was the hottest dream I’ve had. You were giving me oral, and there was a table involved too.”

Nikolai just stared at her, his blush deepening by the second, “We… You…” He coughed and Alina noticed his hand moved a little, “Did you like it?”

It took her a long moment before nodding a little. Nikolai’s hand moved again and his eyes fluttered for a moment. Saints, she needed him right now. Before she knew it, Alina was taking off her shirt, her shoes and her jeans and rushing to his bed. “If you make one joke about this… You’ll lose more than you bargained for.” She said, her voice now in full sex mode.

Nikolai flashed the first confident grin after being caught, “Sunshine, I would never joke about this. About us.” Then he pulled her in for a kiss. It was fast and hungry, sating their needs for one fleeting moment before Alina pulled back and looked down.

“Want me to help?”

Nikolai took his hand back and cocked his head to the side, “How?”

Alina chewed on her lip for a moment, then she leaned down and licked him at length. Nikolai groaned and moaned her name, a hand knotting in her hair as she continued helping him with her mouth. Alina stretched him thin, pulling the sweetest sounds out of him before he was begging her to stop for just one moment.

She looked up, “Why?”

“Because I want to come inside you, sunshine…” He rasped, and slowly relieved her of her underwear, his eyes never leaving hers. “I want you to come with me inside you, Alina.” He added his lips brushing hers in a ghost of a kiss, “I want _you_ to be thoroughly satisfied.” Then he slowly raised her, and Alina straddled him before lowering onto him.

A slow moan escaped her mouth as she settled down, feeling rather drunk on the sensation of Nikolai so hard and inside of her. “Saints… You feel…” She bit her lip and moaned.

Nikolai reached up and brushed his knuckles over her cheek before tucking a lock of hair behind her ear, “I agree, sunshine…” He said softly. Then he captured her mouth within his and Alina started to move.

They kissed at length, their ragged breathing in tune to their rhythm as Alina rolled her hips against Nikolai’s. His lips teased and pulled at hers, expertly making Alina gasp for more and more and more. His tongue was as devious as the man himself, teasing her in flickers, tasting her always.

Alina held onto him tighter, their rhythm growing faster and harder as Nikolai broke the kiss and dotted her skin with a million more kisses, each hotter than the previous, yet softer as well. She rocked her hips fast. She dug her nails on the hard muscles of his back. She cried out his name again and again, her body growing taunt, drawing closer to the edge.

All along Nikolai rasped her name like a prayer, showering her skin with kisses and sweet nothings that only made his moment hotter than it already was. He held her fast and kissed her slow, whispering to her how beautiful and amazing she was, words that Alina barely heard but still noticed, words that she wouldn’t really understand just yet, drunk as she was in the sensation of his mouth on her skin and his length inside of her, hitting all the right spots.

“Nikolai…! Oh…!” She dropped her head back and moved faster, racing after that sweet release that seemed to refuse to come. She was falling apart at the seams and she had yet to come. “Please! GOD!” Finally, with just another rock of their bodies, Alina tipped off the edge, a cry on her lips.

“Alina…” Nikolai groaned her name a few moments after, and shuddered hard, his grip around her tightening for a heartbeat.

* * *

“I don’t think I’ll walk properly after this…” Alina let out a while later.

They were tucked under his sheets, and Nikolai busied himself with trailing his fingers down her hair. “Me either, sunshine. I think we did each other to the point of being bedridden.” A pause, “We should do something about it.”

She rolled her eyes at the change in tone in his voice and looked up, “Oh, really? And I guess you have a suggestion already?”

His grin was so smug. If he hadn’t just given her the best sex of her life, Alina would feel tempted to poke it away. “Sunshine, I have many, many suggestions for that…”

“Tempting…” She started. Then her attention fell on his clock and she let out a curse. “But I have a shoot starting in half an hour. And I didn’t even have lunch!”

Nikolai chuckled, “There’s a grilled cheese sandwich in the oven. I was going to eat it… after…” He cleared his throat and offered her his shirt, “Take it.”

She quickly looked for her things through his room and flashed a smile, “Thanks. We… I…” She bit her lip and looked at the bed with regret.

“Later, tonight.” He said and walked up to her. He cupped her face and placed a soft kiss on her forehead, “We’ll make up for lost time tonight, yes?”

She nodded and gave him a quick kiss, “I’ll see you in a few hours then.”

**Author's Note:**

> alina's dreams did her a favour!! amirite?? now she's happily riding nikolai all day every day~* and night ofc ;D
> 
> comments/fangirling is at the top of my xmas wishlist :3


End file.
